The Perfect Flavor
by Masticating For Fun
Summary: Willy Wonka is searching for the perfect flavor. He finds it in an unlikely place. One-shot, Wonka/Charlie. Charlie is 17.


Willy Wonka is searching for the perfect flavor. He finds it in an unlikely place. One-shot, Wonka/Charlie. Charlie is 17.

**A/N:** Well, hello there. This is my first story in this fandom. It is based on a plot device in one of IDOL HAND's stories called "Sweet Inspiration" but of course my thoughts got dirty, quickly. I don't own any of this, and this is Depp!Wonka. I wrote this in about an hour while attempting to study for a law exam. Oops.

* * *

><p>Charlie Bucket, now-seventeen year old heir to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, sighed in relief as a particularly drawn out day of school finally came to a close, and he and his friends exited the building together. "Well, see you all later!" he called to his friends. "Sure you don't want to come to the pizzeria with us and grab a slice?" Sam asked. "Nah, I've got some inventing to do with Mr. Wonka! We are trying to solve a few tough projects, and I said I'd come home straight away." In particular, some jumping jelly beans were causing accidents and he and Wonka could not get the formula quite right. His friends nodded, knowing that when he and his mentor were stuck on a project, nothing else could command their full attention.<p>

What his friends didn't know was Willy Wonka had a new, very secret project. One day, in a very weird turn of events involving an accident with jumping jelly beans, Wonka and Charlie found themselves in a heap on the floor, with Wonka's mouth accidentally on Charlie's neck. At first, it was extremely awkward and they both blushed. But suddenly, Wonka's eyes lit up. He proclaimed that Charlie would be the basis for the new flavor he was trying to create, and couldn't help but taste a few more times. Wonka was so excited that he didn't realize it was starting to turn Charlie on, what with the licking and sucking. "Uh...Willy?" Charlie finally said, and Wonka suddenly realized what he was doing, scrambling off the young man and blushing furiously. "No, no it's ok, let's just do this some other time, okay? If I can help you find a flavor, then...okay, but not here." Wonka nodded, and they tried to regain their bearings and move onto the next problem in the Inventing Room.

Charlie arrived home and sought out Willy Wonka shortly. "So, whaddaya wanna do first?" he asked as they walked down a corridor to the elevator. He knew where they'd likely be headed, but also that Wonka needed to be In Charge sometimes. "Well...let's head to the Inventing Room and see what's crack-a-lackin'! Kay?" Wonka giggled. Charlie was inwardly terribly amused. Wonka tried to be hip, and it was...well, it was extremely cute, but not exactly what the man was going for. So, they headed for the room, checking on their inventions. "Hmm...the jumping jelly beans are still...hmm..." he trailed off, watching an Oompa Loompa crash into the ceiling after a tiny hop, a bunch of jellybeans following after. "D'you think...too much juniper? Maybe we should add a little chicory root or something, to keep people _grounded_," Charlie suggested, smiling. "My boy...that's an excellent idea!" Wonka giggled, in happiness, not awkwardness this time; the two set about trying to fix the formula so that people would jump nice and high, but without crashing into any ceilings!

A few hours later, after a few other experiments were checked on and tinkered with, the two realized it was about dinner time. "Hey...I just remembered that my parents wanted me to have dinner with them today. Wanna come?" Charlie asked, blinking up at Wonka through his lashes hopefully. His mentor didn't exactly look happy about the prospect, but.. "'Kay," Wonka resigned himself to Charlie's family. While he thought they were splendiferous people, they were still Charlie's _family_, and there were a lot of them!

* * *

><p>Dinner passed unspectacularly, as the Bucket family heard all about Charlie's day, and Wonka's day, and also shared what was going on in their lives. Overall, Charlie loved his family and was glad to see them sometimes, but he was glad he finally had his own room in the factory. They were a little...<em>stifling <em>at times. He was seventeen, practically a grown-up, and he didn't need his parents, like, _hovering _or whatever.

After dinner, Wonka walked Charlie to his room. They looked at each other. "Come in," Charlie said, trying not to get lost in his mentor's eyes. "'Kay," Wonka replied, and they went inside the room, sitting down on Charlie's couch. "Sooo..." Charlie said, biting his lip unconsciously "do you wanna...do that _thing_?"

And not much later, there they were, _doing that thing_. Wonka latched onto Charlie's neck, and the latter could not help but moan and press closer. He could tell the angle wasn't quite right for the chocolatier, and instinctively climbed on the man's lap to make it easier. But he hadn't anticipated the sensations it would instantly cause. Charlie gasped, feeling his member hardening against Willy. Willy's eyes were closed, lost as he was in the "perfect flavor" he was sampling, but Charlie felt something hard below him as well. Experimentally, he ground against it, causing moans from both parties, and causing Wonka to become distracted from his initial quest. "Charlie..." he whispered, looking into his heir's eyes. "We...shouldn't. This is a lot of touching..." He started to move away, but was stopped by Charlie's arm snaking around him and his body staying firmly put on top of the man.

"_Willy_," Charlie whined, then took a breath. "We...should do whatever feels right. Does this feel right to you?" _It feels beyond right to me, please tell me you feel it too, _please. "Charlie, I..." Wonka looked unsure, but Charlie could see the heat in his eyes. "Please, let me," Charlie whispered hotly, and Wonka nodded.

Charlie slowly, agonizingly bent down to Wonka's lips, giving the man an out, but Willy's eyes slid shut. Suddenly, Willy surged up and their lips met. Oh god, it was amazing, as their lips moved against each other Charlie could feel waves of pleasure running through him, and this just from _kissing_. He parted his lips slightly, letting his tongue peek out and run against Willy's, whose lips opened as well. Suddenly, tongues were crashing against each other as the kiss heated up, and Charlie started grinding again. They moaned in tandem again, and Charlie pressed Willy even closer. The pleasure was running throughout his body, and he was becoming uncomfortably hard, but he wanted to feel _more. _

He tugged at the funny (yet somehow sexy) outfit Willy was wearing, trying to command _off _without removing his lips. He did his best to start removing the offending clothing, ad Willy understood and started helping him. Soon enough, their tops were bare. _Oh god_, Charlie thought helplessly, _skin is so much better why does anyone ever wear clothing at all_. "…'Cause...nobody else...should get to... touch," Wonka murmured between kisses. _Oh_, Charlie hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. Oh well. He was promptly distracted by Willy running a hand down Charlie's upper body. "Oh, _shit," _Charlie breathed. Willy smirked, and brought his mouth from Charlie's mouth to his earlobe, licking and sucking. "Nnnngggh," Charlie groaned, rutting shamelessly, and realizing that _pants were still on_. "P-pa-pa-pants, mmmh..." was all he could say. But Wonka understood, and as quickly as they could they stopped to shuck off the remainder of their clothing, Willy taking care to slowly peel off his lavender gloves. Charlie glanced back at Willy and for a second just..._looked. He is absolutely beautiful, _Charlie thought, and didn't know what to do first.

Willy realized Charlie was staring, and started to feel a little bashful, but suddenly he had a Charlie attached to his nipple and didn't hold back a moan. Charlie bit, sucked, and licked his way down Willy's body, excited to finally be doing this_ not anyone else, me, I'm the one who gets to see him like this, only me_ and slowly making it to Willy's nether region. He looked for a moment at the hard, reddish, leaking member. He'd never done this before, but darn it, he'd try. And a second later, he engulfed it with his mouth. "CHAR-lie!" Wonka nearly screamed. It was a good thing, Charlie remembered, that his walls were soundproofed on account of his trumpet lessons. A very good thing. He bobbed his head, sucking a little and taking care to avoid using any teeth. (After all, this wasn't a candy-cane in his mouth.) Willy was beautiful, flushed, his eyes closed and head lolled back on the couch.

Charlie laved his tongue around the tip of Willy's penis, which earned him an "oohhh, more _please._" God, just the chocolatier's moans and groans were going straight through Charlie's body, making him even harder. He wanted to coax more out of the beautiful man. He suddenly took in as much of the straining member as he could, opening up his throat. "NNNNNGGHHH" he heard, and started bobbing again, reaching up to tweak a nipple. Willy looked a little gone, but he kept making whimpers and moans, and Charlie could sense he was close. He felt a tug on his hair, but decided to ride it out, and a few seconds later he felt warm liquid gushing into his throat. _Hmm...I've heard this is kind of gross...but his is delicious_. But he couldn't be surprised...everything about Willy was candy, so why shouldn't his cum be too?

Willy's breathing was slowing, but his eyes were still closed. He looked totally spent, in Charlie's opinion, and as beautiful as ever - _although watching him come was perhaps the most beautiful_. "Hey..." Charlie whispered, and Wonka opened his breathtaking violet eyes, looking at Charlie. "How did you...do that?" Willy whispered. Charlie smiled, and kissed him instead of answering. But that reminded him that he was still _extremely turned on_, and Willy realized it too. "Allow me," he said, and rearranged their positions, seating Charlie and sinking to his knees, brushing his hair from his face. But Charlie was close, very very close. A few strokes from Willy's hand and the feeling of being engulfed in a hot mouth was enough, and Charlie was shooting his cum into his new lover's mouth, who drank it greedily.

Cuddled up on the couch afterwards, Willy looked at him, and he looked at Willy. "Charlie...my boy..." Willy's smile stretched. "That perfect taste I was seeking... I found it!" Charlie looked confused at first, but his eyes widened comically as he realized what his mentor meant. "Oh, my god," he moaned, to a chuckling Willy Wonka whose eyes danced merrily with the new discovery. _Well_, Charlie thought, _at least this means there will be some, ah, repeat performances. _


End file.
